


Life Saver

by ThatWriterRose



Series: Cliche Fluff Prompts [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Gun Violence, Light Angst, Sacrifice, Violence, it has a soft moment, it's not that scary I promise, just a lil dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: The wife of a defendant feels wronged and wants to take it out Rafael & Olivia.Cheesy Fluff Prompt: You took a bullet for me.





	Life Saver

“You know you didn’t have to come with me, I'm sure you have better things to do on a Friday night,” Olivia tells him as she heads out of the bar.

“After everything that we went through with that case I think we both needed this drink,” Rafael tells her. He puts his hands his pockets as the chill of the winter air hits him. It was hard when these things happened seeing someone who should have been in jail get away with it. They had all worked so hard and now the piece of shit was free.

“I did appreciate the company but you really don’t have to walk me home.” Olivia doesn’t mind it but she doesn’t want to take up any more of Rafael’s time than she already has.

Rafael shakes his head, “Nonsense I want to walk you home. It’s been a while since I’ve seen Noah anyways I like seeing that kid.”

Olivia smiles at the thought, “I’m sure he won’t mind getting to see you he does like when I have anyone from work over.”

“Well I can’t speak for everyone but I do like coming over, he's a good kid.” Rafael compliments. He had never been someone that really thought about having children but being around his friend's children was more than enough for him. Noah was a bright kid very sweet so Rafael liked him.

“He’s a troublemaker that one he was actually at school yesterday and he-” Olivia starts though she ends up trailing off before looking back behind her casually. As her head is turned she whispers in Rafael’s ear as if that’s what she had meant to do. “Someone is tailing behind us.”

Rafael gives her a simple nod keeping a calm face. “You were saying something about Noah at school?”

“Yeah he was supposed to take home a note for me to sign but he tried to sign it himself instead. He got caught because he signed it as mom- in crayon.” Olivia tells him eyes moving left to right trying to find somewhere they could cut this guy off at. 

“Well he is a crafty little kid, isn’t he? I think when he gets older he’ll end up a lawyer you wait.” Rafael looks at the ice cream store that they pass by. “Should we bring him ice cream since he didn’t get to go out to dinner with us?”

Olivia looks at it and nods, “It’s late but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind a cup of ice cream before bed.” She goes to cross the road with him but before they can a woman stands in front of them to stop them. 

“I don’t think you should do that.” The woman tells them moving a hand to her hip before fingers wrap around a gun. “I’m going to need you to drop your weapons and cellphones in that garbage can if you want to live.”

Olivia moves her hands up with palms facing out so the woman can see the woman isn’t going to try anything. “I have my phone in my left pocket and my gun on my hip. I’m going to reach for my gun first alright I’ll move slowly so you can see exactly what I’m doing.”

The woman takes out her gun and pointed it at Rafael. “Speed it up or I’ll blow his fucking brains out.”

“You know that you don’t have to do that look I’m taking out my gun and unloading it see?” Olivia moves quicker dropping first the ammunition and then the gun into the garbage. “Now as a show of good faith stop pointing it at him alright?”

“When he gets rid of his weapons I’ll consider it now hurry it up.” The woman insists.

“He doesn’t have any weapons but you already know that. You were at the trial you saw him working as the ADA. The defendant was your husband right I saw you standing behind him every day at the trial.” Olivia tells the woman calmly before she drops her phone in the garbage.

“Yes, and every day he told horrible lies about my husband. All those things those lying slut said and he backed her up! He tried to make everyone believe my Henry was a monster. They found him not guilty but he still lost his job- our children are still told by everyone that their father is a monster how could you?” The woman asked her voice getting louder and her tone getting more agitated.

Rafael has kept calm and still all this time though he is sure that everyone down the street can hear his heart racing. “You have every right to be angry at me but this isn’t the way to take out that anger.”

“He’s right there are things we can do and resources we can find your family to help you get back on your feet. All you have to do is put that gun down now and we can figure this out together alright?” Olivia tells the woman keeping her voice as even and calm as she can. It was different here on a dark street where no one else could see where no one else knew they were.

“Shut up! Shut the hell up you-” The woman says before pointing the gun at Olivia. “You started all of this you put together this shitty half-assed investigation. You wanted it to be my husband so bad you had it out for him this is all your fault your horrible bitch!”

Everything seems to move in slow motion but also way too fast to thing. The woman pulls the trigger and without really thinking Rafael pushes Olivia out of the way feeling the bullet go through his shoulder before he falls to the ground.

The woman's eyes go wide as she looks between the two of them. “I-” She had thought she wanted this she wanted revenge for Henry but seeing that man their bleeding she drops the gun and runs suddenly panicking.

Olivia is quick to go right to Rafael leaning next to him putting pressure on the bullet wound. “Rafael- hey you’re okay stay with me.” It makes her think for just a moment about Alex bleeding on the ground dying or so they had thought at the time. She wouldn’t let that happen again she reaches her free hand into his pocket and takes out his phone to call 911. “Hello yes, this is Lieutenant Olivia Benson I need a bus immediately. ADA Barba has been shot he’s bleeding- we need someone here now.”

Rafael is struggling to get out words just looking up at Olivia. He moves to put his hand on top of the one on his wound, hoping to get her attention.

Olivia sets down the phone and puts more pressure on the wound and looking down at him. “You’re going to be okay help is on the way they’ll be here soon I promise you’ve just got to stay with me okay?”

Rafael doesn’t remember much else he hears faint siren but before he can see the ambulance he blacks out. The next time he wakes up he sees sterile white walls and knows he’s in a hospital bed. He turns to look and sees Olivia sitting in a chair next to the bed.

Olivia realizes that he’s awake and smiles, “Hey there how are you feeling?”

“Like I just got shot. How are you did you get hurt?” Rafael asks hoping that she was alright.

“I’m safe because of you which you didn’t have to do- why did you jump in front of that bullet. The doctor said if it had gone much lower it would have nicked your heart.” Olivia tells him. She is appreciative of him but he could have died which scared the shit out of her.

Rafael thinks about it and he doesn’t really know why it had been so in the moment. “I’m not sure I just… I couldn’t let that happen to you.”

“Well thank you Rafael you saved my life.” Olivia tells him leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.


End file.
